Tokeiza Jishin
Profile Name's Meaning: Time’s Mercy Clan: N/A Clanless Shinobi Rank: Kyudaime Raikage Other Ranks Held: Leader of the Kumogakure Council/Headmaster of the Hall of Sages/Supreme Commander of B.O.L.T.S. Village: Kumogakure no Sato Nationality: Rai no Kuni Location: Raikage’s Mountain Specialty: Space-Time Ninjutsu/Sealing Techniques Age: 42 Pre Timeskip Gender: Male Sexuality: Straight Appearance Height: 6'1" Weight: 170 lbs Eyes: While Jishin’s eyes are practically always hidden behind tinted shades, they are not without their own luster. They seem to be a light shade of brown, border lining gold for all intents and purposes. They have a unique shine to them, able to reflect a good deal of emotion. This is mostly why he hides them, to maintain neutrality in all situations. Hair: Jishin’s head is completely bald, not a single strand of hair remains, allowing the sunlight to reflect off rather easily. However, he does maintain a rather thick beard and mustache that connect together. The hair is of a light obsidian, slowly fading to gray, due to the stress of a Kage. Skin: Chocolate brown. Description: Jishin, as opposed to the Kage before him, wears a rather formal outfit. This is a stark contrast to the rugged ninjaware that has been a staple of Raikage’s of years passed. The man wears a pair of tinted, circular sunglasses, with gold frames that slipped behind his ears. He seems to wear a light beige suit-vest with matching pants that held a large pocket on either side of his knees. Under the vest, he wore a long sleeve white shirt, that was rolled up all the way to his shoulders, revealing his arms, which seemed to be of actual human size (as opposed to Raikou and Rakurai), still held the strength of his predecessors. A red tie adorns his neck, slightly tucked into the vest below. Up and down his arms, several watches could be seen, ticking ever so carefully, each with various different times that had been kept track of. Finally, to top it all off, a golden pocket watch on a chain, hung down from his pants pocket, glowing with an eerie gold shine. Now that he has been promoted to Raikage, the Kage hat of Lightning now occasionally adorns his head, but more often then not he allows a string that hangs around on the inside of the material wrap around his neck, the hat dangling off the back of his head lazily. Personality Jishin is a thinker before a fighter, never quick to jump into confrontation before looking at the consequences in great detail first. Due to his sagely nature, he gives a sense of greater thought when in a room, acting as a ‘conscious’ of a large group in order to come to a logical conclusion to any problem. When he speaks, he speaks with a tone that urges those to delve into his advice and warnings. He is difficult to anger, and will act as a martyr for those he cares for, as well as his own people that may cause wrong to others. Still, any attack against his people will result in a quick, timely end for those who dare question his haste in his decision making. The man is a sweetheart, truly. He carries the demeanor of a playful elderly man when walking among his fellow villagers, treating children to various sweets and talking casually among his fellow man. Even as the newly appointed Raikage, he takes his position of leadership as a blessing, rather then something earned. He does not maintain an air of superiority in his casual state, and has a personality that allows all to feel welcome in his presence. In addition, the man is not only cautious of his own nations needs, but that of the other major nations. After the terrible reign of the Hachidaime Raikage, Jishin feels as if he is indebted to the other nations his country has wronged during the war.